


Drabble: Scent

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: Just a short and sweet fluffy drabble I had finished ages ago and might as well share.





	Drabble: Scent

Using his first day off in ages together properly, You and Gladio decided to spent the morning lazily in bed and in each others arms.  
You snuggled up closer and buried your face into his warm chest, quite soundly inhaling his scent, so you won't forget it for the next few lonely weeks without him.  
Gladio was stroking your back in slow, tender motions as he heared you sniffle.

„How do I smell babe?“, you could practically hear him smirk without having to take a look upwards. You pondered for a moment and gave a muffled answer into his shirt. „...Manly?“  
He let out a hearty giggle and quirked an eyebrow. „Hairy and sweaty?“  
You gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. „No, you big doofus... I don't know. It just smells like you. It makes me feel cozy, at home and protected.“

Gladio kissed your temple affectionately and you returned the gesture by giving him a kiss to his exposed collar bone.

„That's the sweetest compliment someone has ever given me...I mean, besides telling me that I'm awfully handsome.“

„Which was also me.“ you replied in a deadpan tone.

„See? You always know what I'd like to hear.“

„Only because you are simple to please...in most cases.“ You could feel your cheeks grow hotter after finishing that sentence.

„No, only cause YOU are everything I need to be content, babe.“

Gladio gave a tight squeeze, peppering your head and cheeks with butterfly kisses, making you giggle in the process.

„That goes for me as well, Gladdy.“

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few Drabbles I made for Tumblr ages ago. Decided to just put them into here as well :3


End file.
